iSaw You
by Trim59
Summary: Sam is NOT mad at Freddie, only herself.  Starts at the end of iOMG.  Freddie reacts to the kiss, and Sam unexpectedly brings up seeing Carly and him at the Groovie Smoothie.  Carly witnesses further "activities" from the window.  Seddie.  R&R


**A/N: IMPORTANT**

**Hello Readers, just want to say a few things. First, this is my own little take on the aftermath of iOMG (Seddie FTW). I have NEVER written iCarly before…so they may be somewhat OOC, idk to be honest. Regardless, don't KILL me too bad lol. Also, I haven't even decided if this is a one shot or not (or if i'm going to continue the story, it will probably depend on the feedback)**

**So…with that being said…thank you for reading…and PLEASE review…let me know how I did for my FIRST time as far as keeping them in character, if you liked it (obviously lol), and whether I should continue it or let it just be a one and done.**

**Thank you, Trim59.**

iSaw You

Chapter 1

iSaw You

"It's cool," Freddie muttered, with the look of shock still on his face.

After a few more extremely awkward moments of silence, emotions erupted inside of Sam. This was so NOT the reaction she was expecting. He was more likely to scream, run away, find Carly as quickly as possible, or some combination of the three. Even worse, his response to her assault on his lips was entirely too vague.

"It's cool?" Sam said in a hesitant voice, trying to pry a little more information out of Freddie.

"Uhhh…I-" Freddie stammered, "I don't know what to say."

The silence fell back in between the two teenagers for a few seconds as Sam was now fighting back the more "feminine" emotions that she hated about herself, wishing to rise up.

"Just…Just leave," Sam said, doing her best to keep her voice from faltering. The look on Freddie's face was of hurt mixed with confusion. Being humane, Sam wanted to make Freddie know that it wasn't his fault, obviously. She was not mad at him but only herself. "Just forget I said…I did anything. Go finish your project with Brad and-"

"I'm not leaving," Freddie responded, cutting Sam off with a serious tone as he took a step closer to her.

Sam bit down on her bottom lip. Fighting back tears, she diverted her eyes to the ground as she shook her head. Noticing Sam's behavior, Freddie took another step closer and reached his hand out to gently touch her forearm. "What's-"

Before he could say more than a few syllables, Sam immediately moved her body away from Freddie. Stepping back a few strides, Sam stared at Freddie with an upset face.

"This doesn't change anything, okay! Quit acting like you…I was stupid okay? I'm sor-"

Due to the fact he cared deeply about Sam, and the fact that his "fear" of the blonde had significantly lessened over the years, Freddie once again closed the distance between them by taking a step forward.

"It does change thi-"

"No, it doesn't!" Sam almost screamed, with pain emitted clearly in her voice. "Our first kiss didn't change anything at all!"

Freddie fought back a lump in his throat as he shook his head. "Sam-"

"You still love Carly…you still hate-"

"Don't even say it!" Freddie exclaimed, catching Sam completely off guard as she shifted her head back as far as her neck would allow. "I don't hate you."

"Yes, you do…" Sam said in a defeated voice as she dropped the volume of her words down to barely above a whisper. "You've said it so many times…" Sam had put up a valiant effort against the tears up to this point, but her stamina was spent. The tears finally poured down her face. It was comparable to the near fatal accident Carly and her had on the fire escape, minus the sobbing, as over three years of secret feelings, hurt, and frustration finally came to the forefront of her brain.

"Just like you've told me…that you **hate** me…so many times before." Freddie said.

"What are you talking about Freddie?" Sam said in a shaky voice.

Trying to distract the flight risk Sam from the fact he was closing the distance between them again, Freddie said, "Freddie? Wow…you must actually love me. I've known you for over 3 years... and I can count on one hand how many times you've called me that."

"Shut up Freddork." Sam said as she closed her eyes and shook her head. Once again, she felt the caress of Freddie's hand as he gently wrapped it around her forearm. This time she didn't shy away from the touch, as she opened her eyes and looked up to see the brown eyes that belonged to Freddie.

"That's more like it." Freddie said with a small smirk.

"Don't change the subject." Sam spat out, and what her voice lacked in volume was made up twofold by the hurt in her voice.

"I'm sorry," Freddie replied. "But Sam…you KNOW i don't hate you. I…hate you about as much as you hate me."

"But you love Carly." Sam quickly replied.

Freddie let out a sigh as he shook his head for a brief second. "I…love Carly, yeah. But…I'm not in love with Carly. I've changed…"

"Yeah…" Sam said as the sad look remained on her face. Freddie noticed that when she said this her eyes scanned his upper body for a few seconds more than necessary before looking back up at him. For the first time, some uneasiness rose up in Freddie as his mind acknowledged the fact they were less than a foot away from each other. "But…only certain aspects of you…"

Freddie didn't reply. Staring back into Sam's glossy eyes, Freddie waited for her explanation.

"You still…you still love Carly." Sam said in a whisper.

In a frustrated tone, Freddie replied, "No Sam, I don't."

"I saw you!" Sam exclaimed, as her voice cracked and went back up in volume to well above normal conversation levels.

"What are you talking about?" Freddie said as he moved his face a few inches away from her.

"I…" Sniffing, Sam still failed to keep a new volley of tears from starting to stream down her face. With a voice barely above a whisper once more, Sam finished with, "I saw you at the Groovie Smoothie."

Not wanting to take his hand of Sam, Freddie extended his free hand to his side. "What are you talking about?"

"The night of the dance…Carly and you."

Freddie tilted his head to the side. He was still confused and about to form another question for the blonde in front of him. However, before his mind had formulated a statement, Freddie realized what Sam was talking about. How on Earth had he not seen her? Upon further reminiscing, Freddie remembered he had his eyes closed for the majority of the song, lost in thought. The entire night was a double edged sword.

He had realized that night, holding Carly so close that a earlier version of himself would have panicked, that his feelings for Carly had changed. He was happy, but only that he was finally having a good time. He was also happy that he was dancing with a friend, but only because of that. For the second portion of the dance, he had wondered were Sam was. He worried about Sam. Secretly, he hoped that Gibby turned her down again, only so he could offer the same "solution" and hold her as close as Carly. Even if it was only for the duration of one slow dance song.

On the other hand, his eyes were closed as he drifted off in the music and his own thoughts. He let Sam see them, and he know it didn't look good. Regardless of what Carly was thinking or felt, she had her head against his chest. His eyes were closed, and it probably looked to the untrained eye like he was extremely happy and enjoying the moment. He would have thought the same thing if he was Sam.

"Listen Sam…" Freddie waited for half a second, almost expecting to get cut off by Sam. When Sam only looked fiercely into his eyes, Freddie continued explaining. "Both our…dates…were horrible. We had a horrible night…we just wanted one dance with someone we didn't want to kill."

Waiting for Sam to reply, Freddie only received a face full of mixed emotions from Sam as she looked up at him, and the tears adorning her face made him feel worse than he could ever remember.

"But…I…" Freddie choked on his own words as he flirted with the idea of telling her what was going through his mind. Internally, he scolded himself. Sam had just put everything on the line, and he was afraid to tell her he felt the same way, to a lesser degree, at an earlier point in time. Without a doubt, at times Sam was definitely more of a "man" than him. He didn't care, his feelings had grown since that point as well.

Shifting his body a few inches closer to Sam, Freddie moved his free arm and placed it gently on Sam's hip. Being so lost in his own worries and thoughts, Freddie wasn't really able to see how she reacted to this. The only thing that was apparent was that she let it remain there and didn't hit him for now having both his hands on her body.

"I realized…that I…I…"

Freddie let out a sigh as he didn't know how to form his words in a coherent manner. "That I…I wanted you to get turned down by Gibby….so I c-" Freddie stopped speaking as he noticed Sam's mouth fall open and the hurt on her face intensify. "No, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then, what did you mean it like?" Sam said in a hurt voice.

"I just meant that…I was holding Carly really close." Freddie shook his head. "I mean…and it was nice…holding her close…" Freddie stopped again as he noticed what he was saying was only making the situation first. "It wasn't like that…I liked it…but only because…" Freddie let out a scoff, growing infuriated with himself about not being able to say what he wanted.

"What," Sam replied in a fearful, angry, and hurt tone. She wanted to believe that Freddie was only messing up his words, but it still didn't help. Furthermore, she was afraid that Freddie was going to admit that he was in love with Carly, not her. Regardless, she waited in anticipation as time seemed to slow down.

"I…" Freddie paused for a second, and slowly let out a deep breath as he looked at Sam and shook his head. "I don't hate you…and I don't know if I'm in love with you…yet...but I know I love you."

Sam bit her lower lip as happiness swelled up in her body. Any fears she had, at least about confirming her feelings with word and not just actions, were gone. "I…I…" Sam's eyes shined almost as much as her smile as she placed a hand on Freddie's chest, still trying to say her own three words. "I lo…I love-"

To Sam's surprise, Freddie's hand that was previously on her forearm made it way up and put one finger against her lips.

"I know," Freddie said in a happy voice, as he smiled back at Sam. Next, his hand went down and wrapped gently around her neck. With his other hand, Freddie pulled Sam towards him by her hip until they were touching, and Sam willingly came closer. Leaving her one hand on his chest, Sam moved her other hand up and placed it on Freddie's neck. Without another word, they closed the distance at the same time and met lips.

Time seemed to stand still but also pass quickly, as eight seconds passed, eleven seconds passed, and a minute passed. They both kept their eyes closed, only breaking the kiss for a split second as they both gasped for air, before returning their lips to one another's as if they needed it even more than oxygen.

They finally were brought back to reality, out of their own personal wonderland, when the heard the school door behind them open. Still holding onto each other, they both turned their faces toward the sound. It was Carly.


End file.
